


The Destined Omega

by LuliaRayaGrace



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha Park Jimin (BTS), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Beta Jeon Junghyun, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, King Min Yoongi | Suga, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jeon Jungkook, Omega Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Pregnant Jeon Jungkook, Queen Jeon Jungkook, Top Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuliaRayaGrace/pseuds/LuliaRayaGrace
Summary: Jungkook is the second born omega son of the village baker, while Yoongi is the firstborn alpha and the crowned prince. They grew up in two completely different ways of life. Will, they find a balance between them while facing all the challenges that being the next royal leaders have to throw at them.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin/Jeon Junghyung, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 127





	1. The Meeting

Yoongi had been born the lone prince of a powerful kingdom. He was named the crowned prince, one destined to take the throne after his father, on his third birthday. At age five, Yoongi was assigned his own personal guard as he started to wobble away from his mother more often than being by her side. His guard was named Park Jimin. Jimin was the son of the royal general, a role that Jimin would inherit with time.

Yoongi was twenty-two, a fully matured alpha when his father started pressuring him about finding a mate. This debate is what was happening at the breakfast table this morning. His parents wanted the young alpha to get mated quickly and start having his omega popping out the next round of royal omega pups as soon as he could. Yoongi wanted to find his destined mate and not be forced into mating to please his parents.

“If you can’t think of anything else to talk about, other than setting me up with some high omega that I don’t even know, I’m leaving. I’m going to go hunting because the season just started,” Yoongi said before storing out of the room with Jimin trailing behind him.

Jimin walked quickly to catch up to the prince before saying, “Your parents are still on you about finding an omega?”

“Yes,” Yoongi answered as he walked out a back door of the palace and headed towards the stables. “They would have been over static if I mated someone the day after my eighteenth birthday, and they ended up pregnant the next month.”

The two quickly got on their horses and moved into the forest to do some hunting. Yoongi was struck with what looked like a headache to Jimin later in the day. Still, to the prince, he saw foggy glimpses of a young omega he had never met.

“Are you alright?” Jimin asked, causing the prince to snap out of it.

“Ya, I just had this weird vision of this omega, but I’ve never seen him before,” Yoongi says, holding his head.

“Some say that means your destined omega is near,” Jimin smiled before winking at the prince.

“That has to be false,” Yoongi says as he slips an arrow into his bow. But it was true. If only the prince knew that a few hundred feet away stood his mate.

:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:

If anyone had walked into the bakery, they would have screamed about a ghost, but it was just the couple's young omega son who owned the bakery. Jungkook, the young omega, quickly wiped his face off with a wet rag before moving to the front of the store where his mother was wiping down tables.

“Mom, I’m going to get flowers for the tables,” Jungkook said, kissing his mother’s cheek. He grabbed his wicker basket and headed for the forest where a meadow of flowers was. As Jungkook walked, he caught a scent that he had been smelling for the last week periodically. His mom had told him it meant that he would meet his mate soon. It happened to her, too, apparently before she met his father.

Jungkook started to hum softly to himself as he made his way to where the village meets the forest edge. It wasn’t long that he arrived at the meadow and cut some of the flowers before putting them in his basket. The flowers would be used in the bakery as centerpieces at the table.

:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:

“We’ve been out here for hours, and we haven’t seen anything yet. Congratulations,” Jimin teases as they continue through the forest. Yoongi quickly glares at his guard before deciding maybe they have done enough hunting for one day.

“Let’s go to that flower field I saw a while ago; we can get some for my mother. At least that way, we won’t come home empty-handed,” Yoongi said, turning his horse in the direction of the flower field. As they neared the area, Yoongi caught a scent that he had never smelled before. Yoongi quickly sped his horse up and left Jimin in the dust. When he reached the field, he caught a glimpse of what Yoongi could describe as the most beautiful omega he had ever laid his eyes on. Yoongi quickly got off his horse and tied it to a tree branch as Jimin finally caught up, seeing what had made Yoongi run like a mad man.

Yoongi quickly walked towards the omega but ended up face-planted in the grass on his way to the omega. He picked up his head to look at the omega and ended up growling, “Mate” instead. 

:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:

Jungkook quickly turned around, hearing someone fall over. But he was even more surprised when the person growled, “Mate.” It was then that Jungkook caught a whiff of the person’s scent. It was the same scent he had been smelling for a few weeks, the same one his mother said would belong to his destined mate. As the person stood up, Jungkook was shocked to see the crowned prince.

“Hello, your highness,” Jungkook said, bowing his head in respect to the prince shyly, as he set his flowers in his basket slowly.

“What’s your name?” Yoongi asked, offering a hand to help the omega to his feet. As the omega stood, Yoongi took notice that the omega was one of the most stunning he had ever seen. His eyes were as black and big as some of the does that Yoongi hunted in the forest.

“Jeon Jungkook,” He answered as he stood dusting himself off, trying to look more presentable in front of the prince, “I’m from the village. My parents own the bakery.”

“You know who I am, correct?” Yoongi asked, guessing that he did know who the prince was. Jungkook nodded his head, confirming that he knew Yoongi was the prince. “And you understand that we are destined mates, yes?” Jungkook shook his head yes again. 

“Your highness, I need to finish picking flowers so I can get back to the bakery,” Jungkook said softly, motioning to his partially full basket.

“What do you do with the flowers at the bakery?” Yoongi asked as he watched Jungkook start to pick flowers.

“I arrange them in vases at the bakery on the tables out front,” Jungkook explains as he cuts flowers and lays them in his basket. “I have to pick new flowers twice a week to keep them from looking wilted.”

“Would you mind making a bouquet from me to take home to my mother?” Yoongi asked while smiling at the omega that he would soon call his.

“You want me to make a bouquet for the queen,” Jungkook said, confused. He was unsure if he was worthy of doing something like that for the queen.

“Yes, if you wouldn’t mind,” Yoongi said, “I think she would love to have something like that from her future son in law.”

Jungkook quickly gathers some flowers for the queen before wrapping them tightly in a piece of twine that was leftover at the bottom of his basket. “Here you go,” Jungkook says, handing the flowers to the prince carefully.

“Thank you,” Yoongi said, looking down at the arrangement of flowers, “My mother will love it. Is there any way I can see you again?”

“I’m always at my parent’s bakery, so you can always stop by anytime you want to see me,” Jungkook said to the prince. He cut the last of the flowers he would need for the bakery and laid it into his basket.

“I will plan to stop by tomorrow afternoon then,” Yoongi said before politely kissing the back of Jungkook’s hand. The alpha waved goodbye to the omega as he untied his horse from the tree.

“Told you, you would find him,” Jimin laughed as Yoongi climbed onto his horse. The two of them headed back towards the palace as Yoongi gently held the flowers for his mother.

:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:

Yoongi found his mother in her library that was in his parents’ wing of the palace. “Mother, these are for you,” He said, handing her the bouquet that Jungkook had made.

“Yoongi, where did you get this? It’s beautiful?” the queen said, looking at the arrangement in wonder.

“I met my mate in the forest while I was hunting. He made it for you,” Yoongi explained, and that’s when the queen caught it, the faint scent of a new omega that clung to her son.


	2. The Courtship

Yoongi walked into the bakery and was amazed at the onslaught of aromas that invaded his nose. A woman was wiping down the tables. She turned around sharply to face him.

“Get out,” She said, turning to the alpha quickly, “Your scent was on my son, and he doesn’t need you ruining his chance at a future.” Jimin, who was with the prince, soon stepped in front of him. 

It was then that Jungkook came out of the kitchen covered in flour and said, “Mother, it’s okay; he’s my mate. Mom, I would like you to meet Prince Min Yoongi.”

“Good boy, Jungkook. You’ve found a good one,” She said before going back to cleaning the tables.

“I’m sorry for her. We can go upstairs and talk if you want,” Jungkook offers. 

“Yes, if you wouldn’t mind,” Yoongi said, smiling at the omega. Jungkook led Yoongi and Jimin through the bakery's back room, where he took off his apron. He then went to a staircase that leads to the apartment upstairs where Jungkook’s family lived. “Jimin, stay down here, please,” Yoongi said as he started up the stairs after Jungkook.

Jungkook leads the alpha up the stairs and into the main living space.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Jungkook asked the Yoongi nervously.

“No, thank you. I’m all right,” Yoongi says, smiling softly at the omega, trying not to make him so nervous.

“So, what was it you wanted to talk about,” Jungkook asked, sitting down across from Yoongi in an armchair.

“Jungkook, I want to court you,” Yoongi said confidently and formally.

“You want to court me? Your highness, I’m honored, but I don’t know what courting means. It’s not something we do here in the village,” Jungkook said, trying to explain as best as he could that he didn’t understand what Yoongi was asking.

“Jungkook, you’re my mate. You don’t need to call me your highness,” Yoongi said, trying to make him calm down and settle. “To court means, it’s like a formal way of dating. It’s a way for us to get to know each other before we are mated.”

:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:

But what the prince didn’t know was. His father had arranged for an omega prince from a neighboring kingdom to come to their castle. The king thought that maybe by having an omega in the palace, his son would fall in love and mate the omega.

Baekhyun was an omegan prince down to his core. The staff did everything for the young prince. Baekhyun and Yoongi had last met as young children and not since.

:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:

“I want you to come with me to the castle,” Yoongi stated, looking Jungkook directly in the eyes.

“Like to visit,” Jungkook said, confused about what Yoongi was implying.

“No, I want you to move to the castle to be with me. You can have your own bedroom if you want, but I want you to be close to me,” Yoongi said, wanting to have access to his mate and be able to protect him whenever he wanted.

“You want me to, like, live in the castle? Yoongi, I’m not sure if you’ve noticed yet. We live completely different lives,” Jungkook said, not sure how he was feeling about the possibility of moving to the castle.

“You have nothing to fear. My mother already loves you. She adored the flowers you picked for her,” Yoongi sat patting the cushion of the couch right next to him. Jungkook got up from his seat and moved to sit down beside the alpha, “I want to take this at your pace.”


	3. The Parents

Yoongi walked back into the castle, holding his omegas hand. Jimin walked behind them with Jungkook’s bags. Yoongi had told him only to bring a few things because he would get new clothes at the castle.

“Come, we must introduce you to my parents,” Yoongi said, leading Jungkook to the main throne room. The guards outside opened the doors as they neared.

“Father, Mother. I want to introduce you to Jeon Jungkook, my mate,” Yoongi said, presenting his omega to his parents. Jungkook waved at the King and Queen nervously before hiding behind Yoongi.

“You’re the one who sent those flowers with Yoongi yesterday, aren’t you,” The Queen said, being able to pick up Jungkook’s omega sugar cookie scent.

“Yes, your majesty. I hope you liked the flowers,” Jungkook said, looking down at his shoes nervously.

“Such a polite boy. And yes, Jungkook, I did like them,” She said, smiling at the nervous boy.

“Yoongi, there is something we need to talk about,” The king said right as Baekhyun stormed into the throne room, hearing that Yoongi had returned.

“Who brought the street omega in?” Baekhyun laughed, looking at Jungkook.

“What is Baekhyun doing here?” Yoongi asked, confused as he tried to hide Jungkook away from the other omega as best as he could.

“I’m here to be your mate,” Baekhyun said, smiling as if he had not just insulted Jungkook five seconds before.

“Oh, hell no. Father, you cannot allow this. I found Jungkook, my fated mate, Baekhyun can go back to his kingdom,” Yoongi said, pleading with his father.

“Yoongi, you can’t mate a street omega. You’re going to be king one day. You need someone who knows how to rule by your side,” Baekhyun said, glaring at Jungkook.

“Jungkook can learn how to rule. Baekhyun, you don’t even like me,” Yoongi challenged.

“No, I don’t like you, but I like the idea of being Queen, and if all I need to do is push out a few pups for that. Then I’ll do it,” Baekhyun said, smirking.

“Father, Mother, this cannot be allowed,” Yoongi said to his parents, trying to get them to see.

“Yoongi, calm down. Jungkook will get the chance to prove himself worthy of being your mate,” the King said. “For the rest of this week, the queen and I will be coming up with challenges for both Jungkook and Baekhyun to do to see which one of them is the proper and best mate for you, Yoongi.”

“This isn’t fair. Jungkook does not know royal life or how we do things here,” Yoongi exclaimed.

“Have faith in him, Yoongi,” the Queen says, smiling softly at Jungkook, who is peeking around from behind Yoongi. Both were terrified that they would lose the chance to be with their other fated half.

:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:

“I’m sorry I didn’t know that Baekhyun was here. If I knew, I would have sent him away before bringing you to the castle,” Yoongi said, holding Jungkook’s hand as they walked towards the prince’s wing of the castle.

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t know,” Jungkook said, admiring all of the decor filling the castle as they walked.

“I’ll help you prepare for the challenges if you want,” Yoongi offered as he pushed open the door to his wing of the castle.

“I would appreciate that,” Jungkook said, following Yoongi into his wing of the castle. 

“Okay, so that is my room,” Yoongi said, pointing to the door on the far left, “The room beside mine is General Park’s. When he’s not in uniform or on duty, call him Jimin. Besides that, all of the other rooms are open if you want to choose one. All of them have attached bathrooms too.” 

“Can I look at them before I choose?” Jungkook asked, not sure if he was allowed to look at the rooms.

“Sure, go right ahead,” Yoongi said, “I’m just going to work on some papers in my room. I’ll leave the door open for you.”

Jungkook takes his time looking at all of the open rooms before selecting one on the very right. He didn’t mean to pick the one that was furthest away from Yoongi’s living quarters. It just ended up that way. He takes his bag left in the main room; he supposes Jimin brought it over earlier. He only packed about two days of clothes and a few self-care items. After he had everything put away, he headed over to Yoongi’s room to talk to him.

He stuck his head in the door to see the prince leaned over his desk, reading a document. “Your highness,” Jungkook said softly, not wanting to scare the alpha.

Yoongi picked his head up immediately and looked at Jungkook. “Didn’t I tell you not to call me that?” Yoongi said, smiling softly at Jungkook.

“I’m sorry,” Jungkook apologized nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“You don’t need to be sorry,” Yoongi said, pushing his chair away from the desk, “Come sit with me.” Yoongi moved to sit at one end of the couch in his room. Jungkook took a seat at the other end.

“Did you pick a room?” Yoongi asked the omega, trying to make him less nervous.

“Yes, I picked the one on the far right, so I hopefully won’t bug you or Jimin,” Jungkook said, looking down at his hands, avoiding eye contact with the alpha.

“Jungkook,” Yoongi said, taking the omega’s hands into his own, “You are allowed to bug me whenever you need or want to. I’m always here, okay?”

“Okay,” Jungkook said, smiling softly as he looked up at Yoongi. Yoongi was happy that he got Jungkook to smile. It wasn’t a sight that he had seen very often yet, but it was one that he wanted to keep around for the rest of his life.

“If you need anything, and I mean anything, don’t be afraid to ask me, Jimin, or even my parents,” Yoongi said, squeezing Jungkook’s hands.

“I don’t think your parents would want to help me,” Jungkook said, looking back down again.

“My father might not yet. Give him time to warm up to you. But my mother, she would help you in an instant. You already have yourself wrapped around her finger,” Yoongi laughed as he ran the pad of his thumb over Jungkook’s cheekbone.

“What’s this?” Yoongi asked, feeling a small scar on Jungkook’s cheek.

“I got that one time when I went outside without my brother. Luckily that’s all the harm the alpha did before Junghyun realized I had left and came to save me,” Jungkook recalled.

“An alpha did this?” Yoongi asked, turning Jungkook’s head to the side to look at the scar more clearly.

“I don’t think he meant to hurt me. I was walking, and he bumped into me. I fell and scratched my face,” Jungkook said. “My brother found me and took me home. Junghyun then patched me up.”

“If an alpha ever tries to hurt you, you need to tell me,” Yoongi instructed, making sure Jungkook was looking him straight in the eyes as he said it.

“You aren’t going to hurt me?” Jungkook said, surprised. He had heard stories in the bakery of omegas being beaten and taken against their will by their alphas.

“Why would I hurt you? I would never think of hurting you. Where did you get the idea that I would?” Yoongi asks, concerned about what had was taught to Jungkook.

“In the bakery, I would hear alphas sometimes talking. They would talk about how they beat their omegas and would force them to do stuff,” Jungkook said like it was an everyday occurrence.

“Jungkook, I would never beat you or force you to do something unless it for your own health. If I ever do anything that you don’t like, tell me, and I’ll stop,” Yoongi said, making sure Jungkook was paying attention to what he said.

“Okay, I’ll try to remember that,” Jungkook said, nodding his head.

“Good,” Yoongi said, kissing the crown of Jungkook’s head softly.


	4. The First Day

Jungkook woke up earlier than the sun the next day after being used to waking up to work at the bakery. He sat up in the bed, quickly forgetting that he was in the castle. The omega flopped back down on the bed as he rubbed his hands with his face. It was too early, and he was wide awake, knowing he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep.

Jungkook crawled out of his bed. He walked out into the connecting room to see the only light of the moon through the window. He crossed to Yoongi’s room, curious if the alpha was awake yet. Jungkook pushed the door open slowly, which caused Yoongi to roll over to see who was at the door and woken him up.

“Jungkook?” Yoongi mumbled, trying to make out the figure in his dark doorway, “What are you doing awake already and out of bed?”

“I’m sorry. I’ll leave,” Jungkook said, starting to close the door to let the alpha go back to bed.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Come here,” Yoongi said, picking up the edge of his blanket for Jungkook if he wanted to lay with him.

“I get up really early at home to help at the bakery, so my body naturally woke up,” Jungkook said, climbing under the blanket to lay down beside Yoongi.

“We don’t usually get up early here unless there is something important going on,” Yoongi said. “But if you continue to wake up early, you are more than free to come and lay with me, or you can find something quietly to do. I would like you to stay in my wing if you could. Most of the staff don’t know who you are and may think you broke in.”

“I don’t think that someone could actually break into the castle with how much security you have,” Jungkook laughed, thinking of how many people he saw the day before when he arrived.

“There have been attempts before, though,” Yoongi says, yawing softly, “I’m going to go back to sleep now. If you want to try to fall back asleep here as well, you can. You’re going to have your first challenge later in the day against Baekhyun, so I suggest you get as much sleep as you can.”

Jungkook nodded his head softly before closing his eyes as Yoongi did the same. It didn’t take long before Jungkook was back asleep. HE had never been able to fall back asleep this quickly. Maybe it was the white musk scent and comfort of his mate that allowed him to so quickly.

Jungkook was awoken a few hours later as one of the castle maids came to wake them up. But he was even more surprised to find himself wrapped in Yoongi’s arms as the alpha nuzzled into his back.

“Your grace, it’s time to get up,” The maid said, drawing open the window shades. “Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t realize you had a guest over last night.” The maid apologized as she turned around to see an omega held in the prince’s arm.

“Not a guest, my mate,” Yoongi whined as he rubbed at his eyes.


	5. The First Meal

Jungkook had quickly left the room after the maid had arrived. He had returned to his room and quickly changed out of his pajamas and into the only other outfit he had brought. It was a pair of hand me downs from his brother, like most of his clothes. It was a simple pair of cotton pants and a button-down. Jungkook tucked the shirt into his pants, trying to make the outfit look as presentable as he could.

He sat on the couch in the connecting room, waiting for Yoongi. Yoongi came out of his room in a pressed pair of dark pants, a matching button-down with a contrasting waistcoat.

“Good morning, love,” Yoongi said, smiling at Jungkook, “We’re going to have breakfast, and then you are to go with my mother for your first test.”

“Oh, okay,” Jungkook said, standing up. The two of them walked out of the wing and towards the main part of the castle. “Yoongi, can I ask you something?”

“Ya, you can always ask me anything. What do you need?” Yoongi answered and asked as they rounded a corner.

“This is the last outfit that I brought with me,” Jungkook said, looking down at the outfit that didn’t even fit him properly. It was made to fit his older brother. “I feel like I stand out here really bad.”

“Don’t worry. I can talk to mother and see if we have any dresses or things that would fit you, and if we don’t, I’ll have some made,” Yoongi answered casually. The thought of wearing a dress scared Jungkook. He knew it was what omegas normally did, but he never had. His mother had always dressed him in hand me downs. And since his brother was a beta, that meant no dresses.

“I’ve never worn a dress. I’ve just worn my brother’s old clothes,” Jungkook said as they neared the dining hall.

“Oh, don’t worry, my mother will have a hay day dressing you up then,” Yoongi said. He pushed open the doors to the dining hall. He led Jungkook to his side of the table. The king sat at the head with the queen on the right. Beside her was Baekhyun, who had an annoyed expression on his face. Yoongi sat to the right of the king with Jungkook beside him.

“Why is the street omega still here?” Baekhyun sneered at Jungkook. Jungkook quickly looked down at his lap.

“Jungkook is here to prove to you that you won’t get my hand or crown,” Yoongi growled back, moving to hold one of Jungkook’s hands under the table. He softly ran his thumb over the back of Jungkook’s hand, trying to comfort him.

“Let’s see how well that works out for you two then,” Baekhyun says as breakfast is served. They are all served a plate of stacked pancakes while Jungkook receives a bowl of berries.

Jungkook sits patiently like he was taught, waiting for the alphas of the table to eat half their plate before he starts. It was a rule that was ingrained in his head from the teaching of his parents.

Yoongi looks at Jungkook out of the side of his eye as he takes a bite of his pancakes. He’s confused why Jungkook has a simple bowl of berries instead of pancakes like the rest and is even more confused about why the omega hasn’t even made a move to eat. “Do you not like berries. I can have them get you pancakes if you would like those better,” Yoongi said, checking in on his omega.

“No, I’m good. I like berries,” Jungkook replies softly, stealing glances at the King and Yoongi’s plates to see how much they had eaten.

“Then why aren’t you eating them?” Yoongi asks, confused as he sets down his silverware turning to face Jungkook properly, “If you don’t want to eat, just tell me.”

“I have to wait, first,” Jungkook answers like it’s the simplest thing in the world.

“Wait for what? Jungkook, I don’t understand. Why do you have to wait to eat?” Yoongi asks, wanting an explanation from the omega.

“Omegas have to wait for all the alphas at the table to eat half their plate before they take their first bite. That’s what my parents taught me,” Jungkook said, turning to face Yoongi.

Baekhyun ends up laughing from the other side of the table. “He’s never going to pass the tests,” Baekhyun laughs, but he is quickly silenced as the queen hits the back of his head, shutting him up.

Yoongi glares at Baekhyun before turning back to Jungkook as his eyes soften. “Jungkook here, we don’t have that rule. When I eat, you eat too. You don’t have to wait for me to eat half my food or even ask permission if you want a snack. If you want food, you ask one of the maids or me, and someone will get it for you,” Yoongi explained, holding Jungkook’s hands in his own larger ones, “You’re already skin and bones, love. I don’t want you to waste away on me.”

“But alphas don’t like fat omegas,” Jungkook said, looking at Yoongi.

“You are not fat, Jungkook, far from it. It would be best if you gained some weight, in fact. People can get sick from being fat, but they can also get sick from not weighing enough. After the challenge today, I want to get you seen by the healer we have here at the castle,” Yoongi said completely serious, “Now let’s eat. Do you want pancakes, or are you good with your berries?”

“Pancakes, please,” Jungkook answers, smiling softly. Yoongi smiles as he cuts off a piece of his pancake with his fork before feeding it to Jungkook. Baekhyun makes a gagging noise from across the table, which leads to him getting hit on the back of the head again.


	6. The First Challenge

After breakfast, the queen led Jungkook and Baekhyun out into the flower garden of the castle. Jungkook decides that the garden is almost as beautiful as the flower patch in the forest.

“What are we doing out here?” Baekhyun asks as they sit down on a blanket in a grassy patch of the garden.

“We’re going to do the first test,” the queen said, smiling at the two omegas.

“What kind of test could you possibly think of that requires us to be outside?” Baekhyun asks, confused.

“As the queen, you will be in charge of overseeing most of the parties and day-to-day actives in the castle. It would be best if you had an eye for design. Therefore, for your test, you will both need to make a bouquet from the flowers in the garden,” The queen said.

Jungkook was honestly surprised that this was one of the challenges. This was actually something he knew how to do.

“You both have thirty minutes before you need to return to me. You may use any of the flowers in the garden. Your time starts now,” the queen said, smiling.

Jungkook got off the blanket and started to look around the garden. He headed back to the queen to ask a question. “Do you have any clippers and maybe a basket I could use?” Jungkook asked her.

“Yes, there are some in the back shed if you would like to use them,” She answered, smiling at Jungkook.

Jungkook nodded his head in thanks before moving towards the shed. As he walked towards the shed, he passed Baekhyun, who seemed to be having issues with getting dirt on his hands.

Jungkook got a pair of clippers and a basket out of the shed. “Baekhyun, would you like anything out of here while I have it open?” Jungkook asked the other omega as he stuck his head out the door.

“No, I don’t want anything your hands have touched,” Baekhyun said, glaring at Jungkook. Jungkook nodded his head before shutting the door of the shed and heading for the flowers he had wanted to pick.

He carefully clipped the flowers to grow back as beautiful as they were before he cut them. As Jungkook cut them, he laid them in his basket so they wouldn’t get damaged. With about ten minutes remaining, Jungkook headed back to the blanket where the queen was waiting.

Jungkook sat on the blanket before slowly lay his flowers out. As he had been picking flowers, some of the castle staff had brought materials to the blanket so he could bind and finish the bouquet.

He started by grouping his flowers before wrapping them in brown sheets of paper. Jungkook then tied them all together with a piece of brown twine. It was at this time that Baekhyun came to the blanket. He quickly tied his bouquet together without much care.

“Are you both done?” The queen asked, looking at the two omegas, who both nodded their hands yes. “Let me see yours first, Baekhyun.” Baekhyun handed the queen his bouquet.

As the queen looked over the flower, Jungkook thought about how much trouble he would have gotten in if he had brought flowers like that back to his mother for the bakery. Half of Baekhyun’s flowers were broken off, and the rest looked like they had been crushed. It was clear that he didn’t handle his flowers very well.

The queen handed Baekhyun back his flowers before taking Jungkook’s. It was rather easy to see that Jungkook had some experience with flowers. The queen looked them over before handing them back.

“Jungkook, I am happy to tell you that you have won this portion. It is clear that you have worked with flowers and know how to handle them properly. This shows me that you have patience and time management skills. While Baekhyun, you broke or crushed most of your flowers and waited till the last minute to finish them,” The queen said, “You are both free to go now.”

Baekhyun quickly left, throwing his flowers in the trash as he left.

“You can keep these if you would like?” Jungkook offered while holding his bouquet out to the queen.

“That is very nice of you, Jungkook. I put them in water and keep them in my room,” The queen said, taking the flower from Jungkook before cradling them in her arm. “Walk back with me, will you.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Jungkook said as the two of them started to walk back towards the castle.

“Yoongi told me that you didn’t bring any more clothes with you, correct?” the queen asked.

“No, I didn’t. Yoongi said that you could maybe find me some of your old dresses that would fit me,” Jungkook said.

“Old dresses. No, we’re going to get you fitted for some new ones of your own. I’m going to let you go tell Yoongi about how well you did on the challenge, and then I’ll come to collect you,” The queen said as they walked into the castle and headed towards the prince’s wing.


	7. The Fitting

Jungkook cracked the door open to Yoongi’s bedroom, unsure if this is where Yoongi did his work. It was where the alpha had gone to work on papers the night before. And it must be the right place because Yoongi was leaned over his desk once again. “Do you have a minute?” Jungkook asked, stepping fully into the room.

“I have all the time in the world for you,” Yoongi said, looking up from his papers as he heard the voice of his omega. The alpha couldn’t help but smile.

“I just wanted to tell you about the first challenge and how it went,” Jungkook said nervously.

“I would love to hear. Come over here. You're too far away,” Yoongi whined like a child. Jungkook laughed as he walked across the room to stand beside Yoongi’s desk. Yoongi laughed before pulling the omega down into his lap. “That’s better now. So how did the challenge go?”

“I felt like it was made for me if that makes sense,” Jungkook said, trying to explain as best as he could, “The challenge was arranging flowers from the garden into a bouquet.”

“Well, mother did know that you already do that, but it is something the next queen will need to know how to do. My mother has always been in charge of planning all of the royal events that take place here at the castle,” Yoongi says, playing with Jungkook’s hair.

The omega’s hair is down to his midback, pulled into a simple low ponytail. Yoongi can feel the split ends of his mate’s hair, knowing he’ll need a haircut to fix them. The omega probably hadn’t been too concerned with the care and state of his hair. But Yoongi knows that will all change once he’s married to the prince. Jungkook will be papered as he deserves.

“That’s what your mother said. And guess what? I won the first challenge!” Jungkook says excitedly to share the news with Yoongi. They were one step closer to having their forever together.

“That’s great news. I could kiss you. I’m so happy,” Yoongi said, smiling at the omega.

“I’ve never been kissed,” Jungkook mumbled softly as his cheeks flushed with a blush.

“Will you allow me to change that?” Yoongi asked softly, turning Jungkook’s face towards him. Jungkook nodded his head, giving the alpha permission. Yoongi held the omega steady as he pressed his own lips against omegas. Jungkook couldn’t help but smile as Yoongi pulled away from the kiss. “God, I love that smile,” Yoongi said before quickly pecking Jungkook’s lips, causing the omega to giggle softly.

The two were interrupted with a knocking at the door. “Yes, who is it?” Yoongi called, turning towards the door.

“It’s your mother, Yoongi,” the queen said, opening up the door, surprised to see Jungkook sat on her son’s lap so naturally, “I need to steal Jungkook from you.”

“Only if you promise to return him,” Yoongi joked, kissing Jungkook’s cheek before shuttling him off to the queen, “What are you two going to do anyway?"

“I had my dressmaker come to the castle, and I’m going to have her measure Jungkook for some dresses of his own,” The queen said, taking Jungkook’s hand in her own, “I’ll bring him back to you later.”

:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:

“How often do you get new dresses?” Jungkook asked the queen as he stood on a podium as a woman took his measurements. The queen was sat on a couch in the room, looking over fabric samples.

“At this point, I only get new dresses when we have an event. I have my own closet that is filled with my clothes,” The queen said, flipping through samples.

“How many clothes does Yoongi have,” Jungkook asks curiously. Jungkook and his brother had about five outfits each. Junghyun got new outfits, and Jungkook got the ones his brother outgrew.

“He has a whole closet filled with clothes. Why are you asking?” the queen questioned, wondering what was going through the omega’s head.

“Back home, I only have like five outfits, and they’re all from my brothers. I’ve never had clothes that my brother hadn’t worn before me. And because they were all from my brother, they were all beta based clothes, none that an omega would wear,” Jungkook said as the woman wrote down his measurements in a tiny book. Jungkook looked at the notebook but couldn’t make out anything except scribbles.

“Jungkook, as long that you will live here at the castle, you will never wear hand-me-downs again. You will have so many clothes you won’t know what to do with them all,” the queen said, smiling at the young man who she hoped would soon become her son-in-law.

“How many would you like me to prepare for him?” the seamstress asks the queen.

“For now, make him fifteen. We’ll need to set up another appointment to discuss your wedding dress too. But for now, fifteen in soft colors nothing too dramatic,” the queen instructs.

“I should have five of them here in the morning ready to go and the rest the next day,” the seamstress says with a smile before leaving.

“Thank you. You really didn’t have to do this?” Jungkook said, sitting down on the couch beside the queen.

“Jungkook, pretty soon you’ll be family, and family helps one another. Didn’t yours?” the queen asked, turning Jungkook’s face towards her.

“I don’t think our families were the same,” Jungkook said softly, picking at his fingernails.

“Jungkook if you ever need anything, even if you want to talk. Please don’t be scared to come to me. I’m here to help you all the way through this process.”


	8. The Second Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I talk about the castle, rooms, garden, and clothes, I have reference photos. Would you guys like me to include those?

Jungkook woke up the next day wrapped in Yoongi’s arms. He didn’t remember how he ended up in Yoongi’s bed until he remembered that it was cold last night, and Yoongi had told him to stay instead of going back to his own cold bed.

Jungkook was lying in bed looking out the window with Yoongi still curled around him asleep when the maid entered to wake the prince. “Your majesty, it’s time to get up and start the day,” the maid laughed as Yoongi whined, hiding his face into the back of Jungkook’s neck.

“Yoongi, we have to get up. I have another challenge to do. We wouldn’t want Baekhyun to win on the fact that I wasn’t there because you wouldn’t let me out of bed,” Jungkook laughed. Yoongi raised his arm, letting the omega slip out of bed.

Jungkook headed for the door as the maid said, “There were dresses drop in your room earlier, sir.” Jungkook nodded at the woman before heading to his room to get dressed for the day. 

Jungkook walked into his room and was stunned by the five dresses laid out on his bed. He looked through them before picking out a mauve colored dress. While putting the dress on, he ran into a problem he couldn’t get the back zipped up. He stuck his head out the door and into the common room. Jungkook was relieved to see Yoongi standing by the window.

“Can you come and help me, please?” Jungkook asked as Yoongi turned around and started to walk in Jungkook’s direction.

“Sure, what do you need?” Yoongi asked, confused on what the omega could need help with.

“I need you to zip the back of my dress up,” Jungkook said shyly. He turned around so that Yoongi could zip him up. 

Yoongi zipped Jungkook’s dress up before setting his hands on Jungkook’s hips and kissing the column of the omega’s neck. “You look beautiful,” Yoongi mumbled softly. 

“Stop it, don’t make me blush when we have to have breakfast with your parents,” Jungkook whined, turning around to hide his face into Yoongi’s chest.

“I’m sorry,” Yoongi laughed.

:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:

“Look who finally learned to dress like a proper omega,” Baekhyun mocked as Yoongi and Jungkook walked into the dining.

“Baekhyun, shut up,” Yoongi said as he pulled out Jungkook’s chair for him. Once Jungkook was sat down, Yoongi pushed his chair in before sitting himself down.

“The dress looks so good on you,” the queen gushed, looking over Jungkook. “Did you like them? If you don’t, I can have them changed.”

“They are all beautiful, my queen. I can’t wait to wear them all,” Jungkook said, smiling softly as they are brought breakfast. Yoongi is happy to see that Jungkook has been given the same thing as him this morning.

“Don’t forget you have ten more that are supposed to arrive by the end of the day,” the queen said before biting into her breakfast. Jungkook nodded his head to her in thanks before he started to eat as well.

:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:

After breakfast, Jungkook and Baekhyun went with the king to the library for the second challenge. They all sat around a round table.

“For your second challenge, I’m going to give you both ten minutes to come up with an answer for the question I’m about to ask you. The question is, ‘If there is a war about to strike, would you sacrifice your children to stop the war by arranging a marriage between the two nations? Or let your kingdom be crushed?’ You have ten minutes to think about your answers,” The king said before getting up to look around the library.

Jungkook dropped his head into his hands as he thought about the question. “Why are you thinking about it so hard?” Baekhyun laughed, looking at the other omega, “Queens have multiple children for the simple reason of mating them off as barging chips. It’s quite simple. That’s what I’m doing right now.”

“Maybe I don’t want that for my kids,” Jungkook mumbled softly, glancing at Baekhyun.

“Well, I’m sorry to burst your bubble, but that will be your job. You’ll be stuck popping out children only to use them to keep the peace when they're older,” Baekhyun said, leaning back in his chair.

“Are you both done already?” the king asked, making his way back to the table. The two omegas looked at each other before nodding their heads yes that they were done. The king sat back down in his previous chair. “Who would like to go first.”

“I would,” Baekhyun said, smiling at the king. “As queen, I would advise Yoongi to mate off one of our children. That’s why queens have so many kids anyway to mate them off to keep the peace between lands. That’s what my duty is, so why shouldn’t my children have the same responsibility.”

Jungkook looked at Baekhyun, shocked at what he just answered. “Jungkook, I’m going to guess from your facial expression that your answer is different than Baekhyun’s?” The king guesses trying not to laugh at the other omega.

“Children are meant to be cherished. As Queen, I would advise Yoongi to look for other options and not to wed one of our kids off. I want my children to marry for love no because we force them too,” Jungkook answered softly, unsure if his answer was right or not.

“Thank you for your answers. I now need to go consult with my own queen to pick who will be Yoongi’s mate,” The king said, bowing to both omegas before taking his leave. As he walked towards where the queen was, the king made up his mind that Baekhyun was not fit to be Yoongi’s mate. He only hoped the queen had the same option.

“You better start packing your bags,” Baekhyun sneered at Jungkook as he left the library.


	9. The Winner

The king and queen sat in the king’s study, ready to discuss which omega would be chosen for Yoongi as his mate.

“I think Jungkook is the better option for Yoongi,” the queen said, hoping her husband thought the same.

“Why do you think this?” the alpha asked, curious about what his mate’s reasoning was.

“Jungkook might not have been raised in a castle, like Baekhyun, but that’s why I pick him over Baekhyun. Jungkook didn’t have everything handed to him. He’ll be a breath of fresh air that this castle desperately needs. Yoongi is already in love with him. It won’t be a forced relationship,” the queen explained, smiling as she thought about the omega who had captured her son’s heart.

“I’m glad we are on the same page then, my love. Because Jungkook is also who I have selected to wed our son. The boy has many of the same teachings as we installed in our Yoongi. When I had the two of them do the challenge today, Jungkook argued back against Baekhyun about how children are a treasure and not bartering objects. That’s when I realized this is who I want my son to marry. An omega who will love his children and raise them the right way,” the king said, smiling at his own queen.

:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:

Everyone was sat around the table eating supper when the king cleared his throat, gathering everyone’s attention. “The queen and I have come to the decision that Jungkook has won the right to be Yoongi’s mate,” the king announced.

“You did it, Love,” Yoongi cheered before kissing Jungkook on the cheek. Jungkook quickly hid his head in his hands as his face flushed pink. The king and queen couldn’t help but laugh at the flustered omega.

“This is ridiculous. He’s not even of royal blood,” Baekhyun proclaimed, not happy with the results, “How could you pick some street omega over me, an omegan prince with royal blood.”

“That is one of the main reasons we picked Jungkook over you. Jungkook wasn’t handed everything as a child, and Yoongi already loves him. It would just be mean of us to force him to marry you. We want the best for our son, and that is Jungkook. Jungkook will make him happy,” The queen said, glaring at Baekhyun. “Baekhyun, your carriage will be ready after breakfast tomorrow to take you back to your own kingdom."


	10. The Planning

After Baekhyun was sent back to his own kingdom, Jungkook was swept away from Yoongi by the queen the next morning. Jungkook stood confused as he was being measured again by the seamstress. "My queen, you have already gotten me many beautiful dresses. I surely don't need more," Jungkook said to the queen.

"Jungkook, you'll have many more beautiful dresses and gowns, but today you are being measured for the gown that you will wear for your wedding," The queen assumed, smiling at her soon to be son in law.

"My wedding, already?" Jungkook said, surprised, not expecting to get married quite so soon.

"Yes, you and Yoongi are to get married in exactly one week," the queen answered like it was normal to get married that fast.

"A week! Is that even enough time for my dress, let alone all the other preparations that will need to be made?" Jungkook said, having little faith.

"Jungkook, don't worry. Everything will be perfect. I'll handle it. All I want you to do is spend time with Yoongi. I will need your option about a few things, but this is all I will need. Everything will go as we plan. You and Yoongi will be married with a beautiful ceremony," the queen said, trying to ease the young omega.

"Thank you, my queen," Jungkook said softly, happy that the queen was someone he could trust, lean on, and learn from.

:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:

After the dress fitting, Jungkook went to Yoongi's bedroom to see if the alpha knew about their upcoming wedding. He knocked on the door before cracking it open to see Yoongi reading over papers. "Yoongi, can I talk to you?" Jungkook asked, hoping he wasn't interrupting something important.

"Jesus, I didn't even hear you knock. I'm sorry, love. Yes, I guess I can spare a few minutes," Yoongi laughed, looking up at the clock, surprised to see that he had been working almost all morning. "Would you look at the time? How about we take a walk and talk? My butt has been in this chair for far too long."

"I guess that will work," Jungkook said softly.

"Great," Yoongi says, crossing the room to Jungkook. He takes the omegas hand into his own before they start to walk down the castle hallways. "Now, what did you need to ask me about?"

"Has your mother talked to you about our wedding yet?" Jungkook asks.

"No, she hasn't yet. Why are you asking, love? Has she talked to you about it?" Yoongi said, bringing Jungkook's hand up to kiss the back of it.

"Yes, she has. In fact, I had my first fitting for my wedding dress today," Jungkook said. "Your mother has our wedding date set for exactly one week. I wouldn't be surprised if after lunch she doesn't come and get you for your suit fitting."

"A week, mother wants us to get married next week," Yoongi says, surprised that his mother picked a date that soon. "Can she even plan a wedding that quickly?"

"I asked her the same thing, and she said that it would be effortless to do. She said all she would need was our options on a few things and that she would handle the rest," Jungkook said as the queen appeared at the end of the hallway. Yoongi quickly tried to turn the two of them the opposite way from his mother.

"Min Yoongi don't you dare try to walk away from your mother," The queen chastises her son. Yoongi turns them back around with a grumble.

"What can I do for you today, mother?" Yoongi asks, trying to make her happy. 

"I need you to come to get measured for your suit, and I need Jungkook to help me pick out flowers along with colors," the queen says, dragging Jungkook hand out of her son's. She starts down the hall with Jungkook leaving Yoongi no option but to follow along, grumbling like a child.

:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:

Yoongi is stood on the pedestal, getting measured as Jungkook sits beside the queen on the couch. The queen had a pad of paper that sat on her lap with words written on it. Jungkook couldn't make sense of any of the words on the paper.

“Ok, so the colors of the wedding are going to be red because it’s our royal color, and then I was thinking gold to compliment it. Are you good with that Jungkook?” the queen asks, pointing to her paper.

“As long as it looks good,” Jungkook said, trying not to laugh at Yoongi. Yoongi was grumbling as the tailor took all his measurements.

“I’m glad you think I’m funny,” Yoongi teased Jungkook, making both of them laugh softly.

“Jungkook, this afternoon I need you are another fitting along with Yoongi,” the queen said, forcing the omega to pay attention to her again.

“But I was just measured for my dress this morning. She can’t have it done already, can she?” Jungkook asked, confused.

“Silly boy, you’re not being fitted for your dress. This afternoon you’re going to get fitted for your crown. They’ll have to measure your head and then will ask you some questions about the design of it,” The queen said, laughing at Jungkook. Even the royal seamstress couldn’t make a dress that quickly. “Yoongi needs to get a new crown made as well. They’ll make you each a ceremony crown and then a simple day crown. They also will measure your finger for your wedding ring. Later on, when you to are crowned king and queen, you will get new crowns that are greater and larger.”

“I’ve needed a new crown for a while. My old one is getting too small for my head,” Yoongi laughs as the tailor finishes taking his measurements.

“You have a crown?” Jungkook asks, never having seen Yoongi wear it.

“Yes, it’s in my room. I’ve had a crown since I was a baby. Mother has all of my old ones in my father's office. I usually get a new one whenever my old one doesn’t fit anymore,” Yoongi said, smiling softly at his mate. “I’ll show it to you later, love.”


	11. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To see the wedding inspiration pics click My Socials and then Ko-fi

The week of planning and preparation flew by. Jungkook was so glad the queen headed the wedding because he didn't know what half of the stuff, she asked him of his option of, even was.

Jungkook had slept in a different bedroom on the opposite side of the castle as he wasn't supposed to see Yoongi until the ceremony. Apparently, it was royal tradition, and if they saw each other early, they would have a bad marriage.

"Jungkook, you need to sit still so they can do your hair and makeup," the queen chastised the young omega, who couldn't stop fidgeting in his chair.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous. I've never done anything as important as this, and I don't want to screw it up," Jungkook said, picking at his fingernails and nailbeds.

"You aren't going to screw it up. Just do everything as we practiced. Yoongi loves you, and he won't stop if you mess up. No one expects you to be perfect. We want you to do the best that you can," The queen reassured Jungkook as she held onto his hands. "Now stop wiggling around, or I'll tie you to this chair until they are done."

Jungkook sat as still as he could as the queen's helpers fretted over his makeup and hair. Eventually, they got it done. The queen shoed them out of the room so she could help Jungkook into his dress. Apparently, that was another tradition, the queen helping the omega into their gown. The queen helped Jungkook put on and tighten his corset before sliding his dress on and tightening it.

"God, look at you. I can't wait to call you my son here in a few hours," the queen gushed, looking over the omega who would be marrying her son. "Now your crown is down at the altar. I will put it on your head during the ceremony. Don't let it fall. I'll have one of my helpers waiting for you after the ceremony to pin it in your hair so it won't fall."

"Thank you for helping me get ready and plan my wedding," Jungkook says, smiling at the queen.

"You're very welcome. I would have helped anyway, even if you refused," the queen laughed.

:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:

"Yoongi, stop pacing. Everything will be fine," Jimin said from his seat where he was watching the prince tear a hole in the carpet.

"What if he doesn't show? What if he decides he doesn't want to marry me," Yoongi worries as he stops to look at his general and best friend.

"Jungkook wouldn't do that to you. He loves you just as much as you love him. Have faith. He'll show up, promise," Jimin says, trying to comfort his friend, "After today, you two will be able to spend forever with each other."

At this time, there was a knock on the door. Jimin crossed the room to answer it. He was surprised when he saw a beta at the door, which he didn't know. "Can I help you?" Jimin asked the unknown beta.

"I'm looking for the crowned prince. I'm Junghyun, Jungkook's older brother. I was told he would be here," Junghyun said softly.

"I'm right here," Yoongi said, walking up to the door to meet his future brother in law. "How can I help you?"

"Do you think we could talk a little bit?" Junghyun asks, looking behind him quickly. "Please, I think it's important. It's about my brother."

"Please come in. We can talk," Yoongi says, opening the door and ushering Junghyun into the room. "What do you want to talk about with Jungkook?"

"I want to walk Jungkook down the aisle today. Our parents were never really parents. They were just there to make sure we didn't die. I was more of a parent to my brother than they ever were. I feel like it's my responsivity, not theirs," Junghyun explained.

"If Jungkook is okay with it, it is fine with me," Yoongi said, smiling at the beta. "Is there anything you think I should know before I marry your brother?"

"Jungkook has a lot of self-doubt in himself and has been trained or as I like to call it, brainwashed by our parent's views of how omegas should act," Junghyun said.

"I saw it the first time we ate together," Yoongi said, remembering how Jungkook had waited to eat.

"Did he try to wait for you to eat half your plate first?" Junghyun asked, knowing that's what his parents did at home. Yoongi nodded his head. Yes, that's what Jungkook had done.

"Jungkook was taught that by our mother. He may try to do other things as well that he was taught. Most of them aren't good for him. He likes to bottle all his feelings up inside and doesn't tell you if he is injured or something," Junghyun explains.

"Thank you Junghyun, I can clearly tell you care about your brother a lot," Yoongi said, smiling.

"He's the only brother I've got, so I plan to keep him around as long as I can," Junghyun said, laughing. "I should probably go find my brother; do you have any idea where he is?"

"He's getting ready on the other side of the castle. I can take you there if you want?" Jimin offered

"Yes, please, if you wouldn't mind," Junghyun says, smiling.

"Yoongi, don't follow me unless you want a bad marriage," Jimin laughs as he and Junghyun leave the room.

"Why would he have a bad marriage if he followed us?" Junghyun asked as the two of them walked down one of the hallways.

"It's a tradition that the two getting married don't see each other until the wedding. If they do before had their marriage and rest of their lives are supposed to be filled with trouble and bad luck," Jimin explains.

"Oh, okay," Junghyun said as they came to a room that was rather loud and filled with voices.

"Your brother should be in there. I'm going to head back to Yoongi. If you need anything, please ask. Someone will be able to help you," Jimin offers with a smile before heading back the way he came.

Junghyun knocked on the door. He was surprised to see that it was the queen who answered the door. "Your majesty," Junghyun said, bowing quickly.

"How can I help you?" the queen asked, looking Junghyun overseeing he wasn't dressed like part of the staff.

"I'm Jungkook's older brother. I have permission from the Crowned Prince to walk him down the aisle today. I was told he's in this room," Junghyun explains to the queen.

"Yes, he is. Please come in," The queen says, opening the door. As Junghyun walks in, he sees his little brother sitting on the side of a bed.

"Look at you, Kookie," Junghyun teases as he walks towards his brother.

"Hyungie," Jungkook says, getting off the bed to hug his brother. "Where's mother and father?"

"They are downstairs waiting for the ceremony to start," Junghyun explains to his baby brother.

"Doesn't dad have to walk me down the aisle and give me to Yoongi, though?" Jungkook says, confused, thinking his father doesn't want to be a part of his special day, which was actually true. Their parents didn't really want to be here. They were only there to see that the wedding went through and the night after went as they wanted.

"I have permission from your prince that it is okay for me to walk you down the aisle and give you away. I thought you would like that better than father," Junghyun said, hoping Jungkook was okay with this.

"Thank you," Jungkook said rest his head on his brother's shoulder.

"Jungkook, you mess up your make or hair, I swear to god," the queen joked at the young omega.

"Jungkook, do you happen to know who the other alpha was that was with the prince and walked me over here?" Junghyun asked his brother.

"Park Jimin? He's Yoongi's best friend and is the general in charge of the military," Jungkook says, "Why are you asking?"

"I was just wondering. He never introduced himself," Jungkook said softly.

"Jungkook, I think your brother has a little bit of a crush on Jimin," the queen jokes as Junghyun's face flushes with red.

:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:

Yoongi stood at the alter nervously looking over his shoulder at Jimin, who stood behind him as his best man. He then turned around to see his parents and who presumed to Jungkook's parents sitting beside them. Yoongi was shocked to see that Jungkook's parents didn't look too happy to be there.

Yoongi attention was drawn away from the parents as the music starts to play, and everyone who was seated stands up. He looks down the aisle to see Jungkook being walked down the aisle by his big brother. Yoongi already knew Jungkook was beautiful every day, but Yoongi swore that he was marrying an angel. Jungkook smiled at Yoongi as he walked down the aisle. After they got to the end of the aisle, Junghyun placed Jungkook's hands into Yoongi's, giving his baby brother away to be married.

"Everyone may now be seated," the priest says as Junghyun moves to stand on his brother's side of the altar. "We are here today to witness the marriage of Crowned Prince Min Yoongi and Jeon Jungkook. The prince has asked me to make this as short as possible because long weddings are boring." Jungkook couldn't help but not to giggle softly at that as Yoongi squeezes his hands.

"This ceremony will be held of three parts, and the first part is the marriage of the people. The second will be that marriage of souls under the moon and last the crowning and welcoming of a new royal family member. I have been told that they have both written vows to each other, and I will let the price say his first," the priest says, looking at the two of them.

Yoongi reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper. "My dearest Jungkookie, I literally fell for you the moment I saw you, face-first into the dirt. I didn't know what I was missing until I met you, and now, I don't want to lose you. I thought I was going to for a few days, but then I learned just how strong and smart you are. I can't wait to spend forever with you. I can't wait to raise our children together. I can't wait to make you my queen one day. I can't wait to wake up every morning with you in my arms. Jungkook, I love you, and I promise I will never stop. I'm so happy to be marrying you today. I so ready to start our future together," Yoongi finishes by smiling at Jungkook, who is wiping tears from his own eyes.

"Jungkook, would you like to say your vows now to the prince?" the priest asked the omega. Jungkook nodded his head yes before turning to his brother, who handed him the paper with his vows on it.

"Yoongi, I love you. In the short time I have known you, it has been the best time of my life. You've made me the happiest omega ever. I can't wait to be the mother to your children. I can't wait to fall asleep with you every night. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," Jungkook smiled at Yoongi before folding up his paper and handing it back to his big brother.

"Alright, now we will proceed with the rings," the priest says as both Junghyun and Jimin hand him the ring boxes. The priest takes out Jungkook's ring and hands it to Yoongi. "Please repeat after me. This ring is a symbol of my eternal love. May our everlasting friendship reign forevermore."

"Jungkook, this ring is a symbol of my eternal love. May our everlasting friendship reign forevermore," Yoongi said, looking Jungkook in the eyes as he slipped the ring onto the omega's finger.

The priest then hands Jungkook Yoongi's wedding band. "Please repeat after me. This ring is a token of my love for you. I am yours, today and forever."

"Yoongi, this ring is a token of my love for you. I am yours, today and forever," Jungkook says, grinning happily as he slips the ring onto Yoongi's finger.

"Your highness, you may now kiss your husband if you so desire to," The priest said with a smile. And that was all the more permission Yoongi needed before he kissed Jungkook on the lips in front of everyone. Jungkook laughed after the kiss, Yoongi had a bit of Jungkook's lip gloss on his lips. Jungkook licked the pad of his finger before rubbing the gloss off his now husband's lips.

"The second part of the ceremony is simple. For the marriage of souls under the moon, both the omega and alpha must bite each other on their scent glands. Your highness, if you would like to bite first," The priest explained. Jungkook bent his head to the side, giving Yoongi better access.

"I'm sorry this is going to hurt, love," Yoongi said, kissing the sport before biting into the junction of Jungkook's neck. Once Yoongi let go, he licked Jungkook's neck, which would heal the bite almost instantly.

Yoongi slipped off his suit jacket and handed it to Jimin before unbuttoning enough buttons of his shirt to allow Jungkook enough access to his neck column. Yoongi nodded to Jungkook that it was okay to bite. Jungkook bites into Yoongi neck before licking it clean. After Jungkook was done, Yoongi pecked the omegas lips before buttoning his shirt back up and sliding his suit jacket on.

"And with that, the two of them are now mated under the light of the moon. We have one final step that needs to be done. If I could have the Queen and King join me on stage?" The priest said. The queen and king both walked up the alter with boxes they had gotten from under their chairs.

They handed the boxes to Jimin and Junghyun before taking out the crowns. The king placed Yoongi's on his head as the queen placed Jungkook's on his head. She was careful not to mess up his hair and make sure it wouldn't fall.

"For the first time may I present to you Crowned Prince Min Yoongi and Crowned Consort Min Jungkook," the priest announces while smiling at the happy couple. Yoongi kisses Jungkook one more time before they walk back down the aisle hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To see the wedding inspiration pics click My Socials and then Ko-fi


	12. The Dinner & Dance

After the two of them left the ceremony, they were ushered into a small room. In the room were two ladies who pulled Jungkook away from Yoongi. They sat the omega down and started to pin his crown into his hair so Jungkook couldn’t break it for the rest of the day, hopefully.

“How does it feel to be married?” Yoongi asked Jungkook with a smile as he sits down across from his mate

“Almost the same as it did not to be married,” Jungkook said, spinning his ring around his finger, “But now I know I get to spend forever with you, though.”

The two were startled as the door to the room opened to reveal the queen, the king, and Jimin, along with Jungkook’s parents and brother. The queen seemed happy to see Jungkook getting his crown pinned into his hair as she told him to.

“What time do we need to meet in the bedroom?” Jungkook’s mother asked with little interest in her voice.

“Meet at the bedroom?” Yoongi asked, confused.

“What do they mean?” Jimin whispered to Junghyun, curious as well.

“They want to watch them consummate their marriage,” Junghyun whispered back to Jimin. Jimin was surprised to hear that that is what Jungkook’s parents wanted.

“For the consummation of your marriage,” Jungkook’s father said, answering Yoongi’s question.

“Is that even allowed?” Yoongi asked, looking at his parents before over at Jungkook, who was still sat in his chair. “Jungkook, are you okay with this?”

“I don’t really think I have a choice,” Jungkook mumbled softly as Yoongi squatted down in front of his mate.

“Jungkook, you don’t live with your parents anymore; therefore, you don’t have to listen to their rules. We don’t have to do it tonight if you don’t want to either. I’m going to give you dinner and then the dance to think about it, and then I’ll ask you again,” Yoongi said, pecking the omegas cheek softly. Jungkook nodded his head that he understood the alpha.

“I’m going to leave that up to Yoongi and Jungkook. If they want you to watch them during their consummation, then you can; if not, then you need to respect their privacy,” The king addressed Jungkook’s parents. “Now, how about we all go and enjoy dinner and the dance.”

Everyone left the room with Jungkook and Yoongi leaving last. They descended the stair to the dining space last as their name was called out.

Yoongi pulled out Jungkook’s chair for him and then pushed it in once he was sat down. The two of them talked quietly as they waited for dinner to be served. Jungkook giggled lightly as Yoongi made a joke. It was then that supper was brought out. Jungkook had a serving of chicken with a side of berries while Yoongi had steak with a salad. Jungkook ate his food as he watched everyone who was invited to the wedding eat as well.

“Do you know everyone here?” Jungkook asks Yoongi in-between bites of his food.

“I know most of them; why are you asking, love?” Yoongi questions back, looking at his mate.

“Will I have to know all of them?” Jungkook asks. He doesn’t know if he could remember all of their names and everything about all of them.

“You will with time. I’ll introduce them to you over time, don’t worry, my love,” Yoongi smiles, trying to reassure his mate as he takes the final bite of his steak. Yoongi looks over to see that Jungkook has finished his supper as well. “Would you like to have our first dance?” Yoongi asks Jungkook holding out a hand to him to take.

Jungkook nods his head as he gets up from his chair and takes Yoongi’s hand. The two of them walk out onto the dance floor as everyone stops to watch their first dance. Jungkook tries his hardest not to laugh as Yoongi spins and dips him multiple times. The alpha is enjoying the smiles the appear every time on Jungkook’s face as he is pulled up out of a dip. Eventually, the song ends, and Yoongi kisses Jungkook softly while wrapping his arms around the omega’s waist.

“I think Jimin wants us to cut the cake so he can have a piece,” Yoongi laughs, looking over to see Jimin standing next to the cake with a knife and two plates.

“I could eat some cake,” Jungkook giggles happily as Yoongi leads him over to the decorated table where their cake is located. Yoongi takes the knife from Jimin as Jungkook holds the plate. The alpha cuts two pieces of cake and places them onto the plates. Yoongi hands the knife back to Jimin before using a fork to feed Jungkook a piece of cake.

Jungkook moans happily as he chews his food. “Your brother made this cake,” Yoongi laughed as he feeds himself his own bite of cake.

“My brother is such a good baker,” Jungkook laughs softly, taking another bite, this time from his own piece of cake. Jungkook looks over to see Junghyun helping Jimin cut and plate more cake pieces for all party guests.

“You’re a good baker to my love. You’re going to bake me all kinds of baby buns,” Yoongi whispers into Jungkook’s ear, making the omega flush.

“Yoongi, we are in public,” Jungkook chastises, hitting Yoongi on the chest.

The newly married pair makes their way around the room, talking to different people. Jungkook does his best to keep track of who everyone is but quickly gets confused after about the fifth group of people. About an hour into their round, Jungkook yawns softly. “If you’ll excuse us, I think it’s time for us to retire for the night,” Yoongi apologizes.

Yoongi and Jungkook wave everyone goodnight as they start to make their way back to their wing of the castle. “Mother has maids waiting in your room to help you undress and get cleaned up. After that, they’ll bring you to my bedroom,” Yoongi says before dropping Jungkook off at his bedroom. “I’ll see you soon, my love.” Yoongi kisses Jungkook before shuttling him into his bedroom, where the maids are waiting for him.

One of the maids starts to unpin Jungkook’s crown as another starts to loosen his dress's ties. Jungkook steps out of his dress as the maid gets his crown full off. She starts to work on combing his hair out as the other starts to unlace his corset. Jungkook takes a deep breath as his corset is slipped over his head. The maid ties his hair up on top of his head in a bun before helping him to the bathroom to take a bath.

Jungkook sits in the bath as the maids wash his body clean. After he gets out, the maids smoother his body in lotions and oils that are supposed to bring him good health and become pregnant faster. They finally help him slip on a long sheer robe. “Can I maybe have clothes that aren’t so revealing?” Jungkook asks, looking down at his body to see that the robe covers nothing.

“I’m sorry, your majesty, but it is a tradition for the newly mated omega to wear these until they are with child. You’ll have to ask your alpha what other options there are for you. They want you dressed like this so it'll be easier for the prince to access you,” the maid explains as she makes sure Jungkook’s hair is secure and won’t fall out.

“Oh, okay,” Jungkook mumbles softly as he starts his walk over to Yoongi's bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/claireraye) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LuliaRayaGrace) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/luliarayagrace_ao3/) | [Etsy](https://www.etsy.com/shop/AnokiCrafts) | [RedBubble](https://www.redbubble.com/people/ClaireRaye/shop?asc=u) | [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/LuliaRayaGrace) | [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuliaRayaGrace) | [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vH9yUx2)


End file.
